Star Struck
by Star Shadow1
Summary: A song-fic. Mia muses over Anubis one night. Please humor me!


Author's note: This is my first attempt at a song-fic. Please humor me!  
  
This is from Mia's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: It is probably a good thing I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
  
The song belongs to the Sailor Moon soundtrack.  
  
Night. My eyes wash over the countless stars dotting the velvet sky. It's a clear night and my view is limitless. A cool breeze sweeps across the land, playing briefly with my long hair. I quickly glance back at the house not far away. The others are there. Their activities I can only guess, save for Kento, who is probably snacking.  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
Love so strong  
  
It takes control  
  
I return my attention to the night. It is not cold, only chilled. I close my eyes and inhale the night. Memories of the past flood my mind. The legends, myths, Dynasty, everything which has happened. The impossible. I hesitate to proclaim that word any longer.  
  
My river of thoughts soon arrive upon a great waterfall and spill over its side. There he is. His face is shadowed by the wide brimmed hat but I know he sees me. I know who he is. But I don't know how I feel about him.  
  
Now we both know  
  
The secrets bared  
  
The feelings show  
  
Anubis. I feared you once, your power and cruelty. We were enemies. I felt only hatred and contempt. However, when you returned, clothed as the Ancient, I wasn't sure what to think. You claimed to have changed drastically, following the ways of the Ancient. I did not believe you. My rage ran deep.  
  
Then the guys left. Not all at once, but they did vanish. Yulie and I were alone with you. You could have easily abandoned or slain us. But you did not. You kept true to your word and protected us. Even when we entered the other world you stayed by our side. I was confused. During that time I felt something. Not the friendship towards the Ronins or the contempt chained to Talpa, something I was a stranger to. It was neither love nor hate.  
  
Driven far apart  
  
I'll make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
I can still remember the day. I will forever recall the moment. With Kayura's blade hovering against my throat I saw you. You challenged her. She laughed. You did not waver. What was this feeling?  
  
The battle was swift. Yulie, WhiteBlaze, and I watched from a distance as you summoned the Armor of Cruelty once again. You held the possessed Kayura tightly, forcing Badamon to release her. Did you know the price required for such an act? I believe you did.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Suddenly everything was silent. Kayura, now cloaked in your armor, appeared confused. She lifted her gaze and discovered you leaning heavily against the bridge railing.  
  
"Anubis?" She questioned softly. You smiled.  
  
"You've come back to us at last, you're free, Kayura," you whispered. Then you were gone, plunging into the dark waters. I did not know how to feel.  
  
Even though you're gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
Now I've had much time to muse over the events of the past. I should have trusted you earlier and deeper, however hindsight is always 20/20 while foresight is tragically limited.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
First I hated you when you placed us all in great peril.  
  
Then I was disbelieving when you returned as the Ancient. I was confused when you remained to protect Yulie and myself when the others were dragged away. I was trusting towards the end when we voyaged though that dark world together. Then everything changed. You surrendered your life for Kayura. You were not bitter in the least.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
First I loathed you for hurting the Ronins. Then I didn't trust you when you returned. Next I was confused by your loyalty. Finally I trusted you when you protected us. Then you died.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
And I loved you. 


End file.
